mediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Vodafone Big Top 40
The Vodafone Big Top 40 is a chart show broadcast on 140 radio stations in the UK with an audience each week of 2.5 million listeners. It is the single biggest radio programme on UK Commercial Radio, and around twice the size of its competitor. The chart has no affiliation with the Official Charts Company as it is based on radio airplay and music download figures provided by iTunes. Format The Vodafone Big Top 40 was launched following the demise of Hit40UK, and is produced by Global, broadcast from the studios at Leicester Square in London. It claims to be the first real-time chart ever to be broadcast in the United Kingdom and broadcasts on 140 local commercial radio stations across the country.[http://www.bigtop40.com Official Big Top 40 website] The first show was broadcast on Sunday 14 June 2009. The show was originally presented by Capital radio DJs Rich Clarke and Kat Shoob,Rich and Kat Big Top 40 with Heart presenter Matt Wilkinson deputising both Clarke and Shoob. The radio broadcast also features voice over artist Howard Ritchie who announces the chart position for each of the songs broadcast, along with the names of the presenters and radio station it is being broadcast on.Howard Ritchie Radio Talent Clarke presented his final show on 29 December 2013, with JLS member Marvin Humes joining the show from 5 January 2014 with Greg Burns deputising Marvin and Kat. The chart The chart is based on music download figures provided by iTunes. The show starts at 4pm with a shortened version of the top 10 most downloaded songs of the previous seven days. This is followed by and countdown of numbers 40 to 11, compiled again by iTunes downloads from across the last 7 days, but also includes music streaming and airplay on the stations who carry the show (see section: Stations). At 18:00, the live iTunes top 10 is frozen and the ten songs are played out in full, with the number 1 song announced just before 7pm.FAQs - The Big Top 40 Unlike the chart compiled by the Official Charts Company, it does not take into account for other purchase methods such as CD singles or Amazon MP3. It is therefore, unlike the UK Singles Chart, not regarded officially. There are currently three songs holding the record for most weeks at No.1 and they are Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars, Love Yourself by Justin Bieber and Rockabye by Clean Bandit, Anne-Marie & Sean Paul both with 7 weeks at the top.http://www.bigtop40.com/list/longest-reigning-number-1/ Stations by location Some stations may be stated more than once, due to the location and coverage area. ;East Anglia *Heart Bedford *Heart Dunstable *Heart Norwich *Heart Cambridge *Heart Colchester *Heart Ipswich *Heart Peterborough *KLFM 96.7 ;East Midlands *Capital East Midlands *Amber Sound FM *Connect FM *Oak FM *Lite FM 106.8 *Gem 106 *Heart Milton Keynes *Heart Northants *Lincs FM *Peak FM ;Greater London *95.8 Capital FM *Heart London ;West Midlands *Free Radio Birmingham *Signal 107 *Free Radio Shropshire & Black Country *Capital Birmingham *Heart West Midlands *Free Radio Coventry & Warwickshire *Oak FM *Rutland Radio *Signal 1 *Free Radio Herefordshire & Worcestershire ;North East England *Capital North East *Metro Radio *Heart North East *Sun FM *TFM Radio ;North West England *Capital Liverpool *Capital Manchester *CFM Radio *Energy FM *Heart North West and Wales *Key 103 *Radio City 96.7 *Radio City Talk *Radio Wave 96.5 (Blackpool) *Heart North West *Rock FM *The Bay (radio station) *Tower FM *Wire FM *Wish FM ;Northern Ireland *Cool FM ;Scotland *Two Lochs Radio *Capital Scotland *Central FM *Clyde 1 *Cuillin FM *Forth One *Moray Firth Radio *Nevis Radio *Northsound 1 *Radio Borders *Heart Scotland *Tay FM *West FM *West Sound ;South East England *96.4 Eagle Radio *107.5 Sovereign Radio *Capital South Coast *Radio Essex *Heart Berkshire *Heart Essex *Heart Kent *Heart Hampshire *Heart Oxfordshire *Heart Sussex and Surrey *Spirit FM ;South West England *3TR FM *Heart Bath *Heart Bristol *Heart Dorset & New Forest *Heart Exeter and Heart Torbay *Heart Gloucestershire *Heart North Devon *Heart Plymouth *Heart Somerset *Heart South Devon *Heart Wiltshire *Pirate FM *Spire FM *Wessex FM ;Wales *96.4 The Wave *106.3 Bridge FM *Capital South Wales *Capital Cymru *Capital North West and Wales *Radio Carmarthenshire *Radio Ceredigion *102.5 Radio Pembrokeshire *Swansea Bay Radio *Heart Wales *97.5 Scarlet FM ;Yorkshire *Capital Yorkshire *Dearne FM *Hallam FM *Minster FM *Radio Aire *Ridings FM *Rother FM *Heart Yorkshire *Stray FM *Pulse 1 *Trax FM *Yorkshire Coast Radio *Viking FM ;National (TV) *The Hits Radio [http://www.bigtop40.com/help/how-to-listen/ Big Top 40 Chart Stations] References External links *[http://www.bigtop40.com Big Top 40] * *[http://www.facebook.com/Big-Top-40/187841530149 Big Top 40] on Facebook *[http://www.bebo.com/thebigtop40 Big Top 40] on Bebo * *[http://www.UKChartsPlus.co.uk Big Top 40] is published in the "Full" version of UKChartsPlus every Wednesday Category:British music radio programmes Category:British record charts Category:Music chart shows Category:Capital (radio network) Category:Vodafone